The Trials and Tribulations of Harry, Draco, and Teddy
by sheababy
Summary: When Andromeda Tonks died, harry was forced to take in teddy, who is five. This is their story. Harry/Draco, post Hogwarts, ignore the epilogue. Will get a little more... risque, so you've been warned. This goes through until teddy get's married, or until i decide to stop, so there you go. Based off of some fan art I saw, and became incredibly inspired.
1. Chapter 1

Harry potter was a simple man, really. He lived in a small muggle town, was an artist and a chef, and owned a small bakery in town. After the war, he quietly moved out of sight, where he would not be well known. After the war, he wanted a quiet, simple life. That is however, not what he got.

One morning, he awoke, not to birds, or a rooster, but the doorbell. He put on pants and an old painters shirt, and went to the door. A ministry official was standing before him.

"Can I help you?" he asked, and the officer nodded.

"You are Harry James Potter Correct?" he asked, and harry nodded, the officer moved aside to show Teddy Lupin standing behind him, looking tired, and quite upset.

"Teddy!" he exclaimed, scooping the five year old in his arms and bringing him inside. The ministry official followed.

"What's happened?" he asked, setting teddy down on the couch, where he promptly and almost instantly fell asleep.

"His grandmother passed away this morning Mr. Potter. He has no where else to go" he said sadly, and harry ran his hands through his hair.

"Does he have his things?" he asked, and the officer shook his head.

"No, he called saint mungo's saying that 'nana wouldn't wake up.' she had passed in her sleep, from old age according to the hospital." he said, and harry nodded.

"Well, thank you for letting me know, I really appreciate it." he said, shaking his hand. He left, and harry shut the door softly behind him. Harry picked up teddy and led him to his bed, where he tucked him in. Harry thought about going back to sleep himself, but after the news he had just recived, he needed to talk to someone. He went back into the living room, and started the floo, and called Hermione.

"Harry, it's seven in the morning. What in the world could you possibly want at seven in the morning?" came Ron's face through the fire.

"Andromeda passed last night. The ministry just brought me teddy, he's sleeping in my bed." he said, and Ron's eyes widened, and he called Hermione over.

"Oh harry, I'm so sorry…" she said, and he nodded.

"She passed from old age, so at least it wasn't painful? I don't… I'm a parent now you guys. I'm in control of a five year old" he said, and Hermione smiled kindly at him.

"You've taken teddy since he was a baby, and he's great with you. You two will be fine." She said, and he nodded.

"Yeah… I have to go and get his things from andy's. Do you think one of you could floo over while I go?" he asked, and Hermione nodded.

"I'll get changed and come over ok?" he asked, and he nodded. He ended the call and went to get dressed. when he came back downstairs, Hermione was waiting for him. she brought him into a big hug and kissed his cheek. He apperated to andromeda's house where he slowly packed up everything of teddy's and placed it in an expandable backpack. When he arrived back at his house, Hermione was sitting at the table with teddy, who was eating breakfast.

"Uncle harry!" he exclaimed, and rushed to hug him.

"Hey sport. You doing ok?" he asked, and teddy nodded.

"Harry, what happened to nana?" he asked, and harry sighed.

"Nana… nana was very old, you see. And when people get old, they… well, at a certain point, it's time for them to pass on. They have lived their lives, and now it's time to move on to the next great adventure" harry said, and teddy nodded.

"Will she ever come back?" he asked, and harry shook his head.

"No buddy, she won't. I'm so sorry teddy" he said, and teddy nodded.

"It's alright uncle harry… she's happy now right?" he asked and harry nodded.

"Yes teddy, she is very happy." He said, and teddy nodded, and went back to sit with Hermione. when she left, harry took teddy up to the second bedroom in his house. This was where he usually slept if he spent the weekend.

"I got all of your things from nana's house, so we can decorate your room" he said, and teddy nodded, grabbing things out of the bag and placing them where they belong. Teddy had a twin size bed with sports bedding on it. He had a toy box, which harry placed in the corner, and he helped teddy put his clothes in the closet and wardrobe.

When they finished, they went downstairs, and harry made him a sandwhich, and they watched a muggle television show that teddy loved. During the program, the doorbell rang, and harry went to answer the door. Draco Malfoy was waiting for him.

"Draco, today isn't a good day…" he said, but Draco came in anyway.

"Cousin Draco!" teddy yelled, and rushed to hug him.

"Hey mut! How are you?" he asked, and teddy smiled slightly.

"I'm ok." he said, and Draco ruffled his hair.

"I'm glad. I heard about what happened teddy. I'm so sorry about nana" he said, and teddy nodded.

"Uncle harry said that she's happy." He said, and Draco nodded.

"Yeah, I bet she is. I need to talk to harry, ok?" he asked, and teddy nodded, going back over to his tv show. Draco and harry walked into the kitchen, where harry leaned against the counter.

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked, and Draco pressed his lips to harry's lightly.

"This, and a few other things. Mum was deeply saddened when she heard the news about andromeda's passing." He said, and harry nodded.

"I bet, not every day you lose someone you never cared about" he said, and Draco sighed.

"Harry, my mum loved her sister. Did you know that they reconnected? That's why I know teddy so well? I went with her whenever she went to visit, which was every week." He said, and harry nodded.

"Draco…" he said, and Draco brought him in for a hug.

"Listen, we'll make it through this ok? I know how hard this must be, but… god harry, I just…" he said, and harry smirked.

"You want to move in with me" he said simply, and Draco's head shot up.

"That would be nice yeah" he said and harry grinned.

"Tell you what, let me get teddy settled first, and we'll talk about it again" he said, and he saw Draco's face fall slightly.

"I'm not saying no. I'd like more than anything for you to move in with me. I think we should talk about it with teddy. He's the one that's going to be most affected by this, and I think he deserves to have a say" he said, and Draco nodded.

"Let's talk about it next week then, after the funeral?" he asked, and harry nodded. He kissed Draco again before they went into the living room where teddy was grinning.

"You know, I can hear things. I'm not a baby" he said and Draco smirked.

"Oh? And what did you hear?" he asked.

'You and uncle harry want to move in together. But you want to make sure it's ok with me. I'd really love, more than anything for you to move in cousin Draco. I know you like harry." he said, and he blushed slightly.

"And ive heard uncle harry say your name in his sleep, so I know he likes you too. So yes, it's ok for you guys to move in together" he said, and harry grinned and ruffled his hair. His godson always knew what to say.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next weekend, Draco was moving in. He moved his things into harry's room, teddy helping rearrange their closet. That night, teddy was moody, and spent most of the night in his room.

"What do you think is wrong?" Draco asked, and harry shrugged his shoulders.

"I think it might have something to do with the funeral being tomorrow." Harry said, and Draco sighed. He took harry's hand and led him upstairs to teddy's room. Draco knocked.

"Teddy, it's Draco and harry. Can we come in?" he asked, and he heard a muffled 'sure' and they went inside. Teddy had his face down in his pillow, his body shaking slightly. Draco sat down on the edge of his bed, and rubbed his back in circles.

"You ok buddy?" he asked, and he shook his head.

"I miss nana!" he cried, lifting his head out of his pillow, and Draco pulled him towards him and held him in his arms.

"It's ok." he whispered, and teddy cried into Draco's chest.

"Harry, are you sure nana isn't coming back?" he asked sniffley.

"Yeah buddy I'm sure." he said, and he nodded.

"You ok?" Draco asked softly and he nodded.

"Are we a family? Because I want us to be. I want a real family." He said, and harry smiled.

"Yes buddy. We are a real family. Why don't you try and get some sleep ok?" he asked, and teddy nodded. They tucked him in, and kissed his forehead.

"we love you teddy" Draco whispered, as teddy drifted off to sleep. They quietly left the room, but not before hearing 'love you too' from the almost asleep five year old. They left the room and went to harry's room and cuddled together on the bed.

"Tomorrow is going to be really fucking hard. On all of us" Draco said, and harry nodded.

"Were a family" he said, and Draco nodded, and kissed him softly.

"We very much are. I love you harry" he said, and harry grinned.

"I love you too Draco. So very much" he said, and they both fell asleep together.

The next morning, they got dressed, and left for the service. When they arrived, the weasley's were already there, and everyone's eyes widened at the sight of harry and Draco holding hands, and teddy holding Draco's hand.

"Grandma molly!" teddy exclaimed, rushing into her open arms.

"Oh hello sweet heart." She said, kissing his cheek.

"Hi uncle Ron, hi auntie Hermione" he said, and they said hello to him. when Draco and harry finally made their way over, Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Ron and I both knew about you two. Don't ask how, we just did. But we let you come out yourselves. Ron's alright with it, but I don't know about Ginny" she said, looking over at Ginny, who had sat down far away from them.

"Yes well… we knew this was going to happen. Come, let's fine seats." He said, and they sat down, teddy inbetween them. the ceremony was short and sweet. Narcissa spoke kindly of her sister, and wished more than anything she could bring her back. Harry spoke next, saying how she would be greatly missed, but the one who surprised them all was teddy.

"I loved my nana. She made sure I was happy, and that I was cared for. She loved us all very much, and I miss her. But my uncle harry said that she's on a great, new adventure. And that even though she's gone, it's ok to miss her. And that she's happy, wherever she is, and where ever her adventure takes her. I love you nana." He said, and harry dabbed his eyes, to stop tears from spilling onto his cheeks. Teddy sat back down between them, and held their hands through the burial. After everything was done, they made their way to Malfoy manor, to have lunch with Narcissa.

"Teddy, that was a beautiful speech you gave for nana. She would be very proud of you" she said, taking him into her arms, and hugging him.

"Thank you great aunt cissy." He said, and she smiled at him.

"Come, let's have lunch. I had the house elves make your favorite" she said, and he grinned.

"Dino chicken!" he exclaimed, and ran into the dining room. Harry and Draco laughed lightly, making their way into the dining room. Narcissa pulled draco into the kitchen to talk while teddy ate his lunch.

"Draco, your father is getting out of azkaban this October…." She began, and he sighed.

"Mother, I have already been over this with you. I am not leaving harry. We are teddy's family. The only family he has, and I will be damned if I let him ruin our family like he did yours." He said, and Narcissa glared.

"Draco, you know how much I care for harry. But… your father, he isn't going to like coming out of prison to find his only son living with the bane of his existence." She said, and Draco chuckled.

"What makes you think I give a damn about what he thinks? He ruined my life, and he ruined the lives of countless others. As far as I'm concerned, he should have spent the rest of his life in prison." He said, and Narcissa slapped him across the face, hard.

"That is your father you are talking about! The man who raised you!" she yelled.

"Yeah mum, fantastic job he did, didn't he?!" he asked, and she huffed.

"Fine! I am done trying to talk some sense into you! You know I love you and harry together! Ever since you've told me, I have been nothing but supportive of you! But your father is different Draco! You know how he is, and I don't want to lose you!" she yelled, bursting into tears. Draco sighed and took her into his arms.

"Mum, you are not going to lose me. I promise. But I'm not leaving harry, I can't. I love that man more than anything. Dad is just… he's going to have to deal with it ok? That's all I can say." He said, and she nodded. She kissed his cheek before going upstairs. Once teddy was finished, they headed home, and harry took Draco and teddy into his art studio.

"This is called 'anger management'." He said, and swished his wand covering the walls in white canvase. He waved it again, and buckets of multicolored paint appeared. Harry swished his wand for a third time, and they were covered in clear plastic raincoats. Harry picked up one of the buckets and chucked the paint on one of the walls. Draco and teddy gasped, and harry grinned.

"Come on! It's fun, I promise!" he said, and teddy and Draco looked at each other and grabbed paint burshes, dipped them in paint, and flung the paint at the walls. It splattered on the walls, and Draco and teddy grinned. They did this for a few hours, just flinging paint around, until they felt relaxed, and calm. Harry waved his wand, and everything disappeared.

"Good?" harry asked, and they nodded.

"That was the funnest thing I have ever done." Draco said, and he meant it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

During the next few weeks, harry kept teddy busy at his bakery, while Draco worked at st. mungo's. He had gotten his training finished a year ago, and he absolutely loved being a healer. It was the end of july when harry brought up the subject of school to teddy.

"Teddy, you know you're turning six in December right?" he asked, and he nodded.

"Well, I figured you should start going to school. Does that sound fun?" he asked, and Draco choked on his food.

"I thought he'd get a private tutor" he said, and harry looked at him like he was crazy.

"And who would stay home with him? I can't just close up shop Draco, I'm the only bakery in town." He said, and Draco huffed.

"He's a metamorphmeagus harry, he can't go to school with green hair" he said, and teddy turned his hair from light blue to dark brown.

"How about now?" he asked, and harry smirked.

"Here's the problem kiddo. You have to keep it that way until you get home" he said, and teddy nodded.

"I can do that" he said, but Draco shook his head.

"I don't like it. What if he can't control his magic? What then?" he asked, and teddy grinned.

"I can control my magic! It's just when I get mad, or upset and I do it without realizing" he said, and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Exactly. I remember your mum used to go different colors with her mood. If you get upset, you can't just change your hair color, and you can't make funny faces. You'd be going to school with muggle children." He said, and harry sighed.

"Well, he needs to go Draco, and I'm sorry, but I'm not closing up shop to stay home and let him have a private tutor. He needs to make friends! I had… well, not really a lot, but I did have some friends when I was in public school." He said. teddy grinned.

"Does this mean I get to pick out my own school supplies?" he asked, and harry nodded.

"We'll go tomorrow, how does that sound?" he asked, and teddy nodded.

The next day, after they closed the bakery, they made their way to the local muggle store, where teddy picked out everything superman. When they got home, harry wrote teddy's name on everything, and teddy put it up in his room. Before they knew it, it was teddy's first day of school. Harry got up extra early to make him breakfast, and made sure he had everything he needed. Teddy was going to Discovery Private Academy. Draco had finally agreed to let teddy go to school, but only if it was a private school. Harry agreed, and so did teddy.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Draco asked, and he nodded. Teddy had chosen dark brown hair, and the school uniform, which was a dark blue Collared T shirt with Tan pants and brown Dress shoes. They got into harry's mini cooper, and zoomed the 10 minutes to school. They parked, and walked teddy to his classroom, giving him on last hug before he went into his classroom.

"He'll be fine" Draco said, seeing harry's worried face. Harry nodded, and kissed his cheek and drove to the bakery while Draco apperated to work. Harry's day was peaceful, quite, and content. At three, we went to get teddy. When he got there, teddy was jumping with excitement.

"I had the best day!" he said, and harry grinned.

"I'm glad! Come, we need to go back to the shop, but you can tell me all about your day" he said, and teddy nodded, taking his hand. He led him to the car, and they drove to the bakery, where scorpius worked on his homework, and talked about his day.

"Well, we sang songs, and colored, and did centers, and had recess! And we went to art, and I drew a picture!" he said, and reached into his backpack, and showed him. there was a picture of Draco, teddy, and harry standing together in front of a big tree.

"One of the kids asked if you two were my daddies, and I said no. I told her that you're my godfather and Draco is my uncle. She said that's a weird family, but if we love each other, then it shouldn't matter." He said, and harry nodded.

"That's right. Come on, time to go home" he said, and scorpius packed up his things, and they drove home. Draco wasn't home yet so harry made chicken parm, and they sat down on the couch and ate dinner.

"So, what did you do today?" teddy asked, and harry smiled.

"Not to much actually. The shop was kind of busy, so I just sort of hung out." he said, and teddy chuckled.

"You don't do that every day do you?" he asked, and harry shook his head.

"You worked with me during the summer! You know that's not all I do" he said, and teddy grinned.

"Could've fooled me" he said, and harry laughed loudly and they finished eating. Once he washed the dishes, teddy went to take a shower, and harry tucked him into bed. he went downstairs to find Draco sitting on the couch.

"Dray?" he asked, and he breathed in a shakey breath.

"Mum… she came in today. She had a heart attack…." He whispered, and harry went over and pulled him into his arms.

"they say she'll be alright, but they won't let me work with her… I went in to see her… gods harry ive never seen her so scared" he cried into his chest, and harry rubbed his back in circles.

"It's ok, at least you know… god Draco I'm so sorry" harry said, and Draco nodded.

"That's why I was so late coming home. I wanted to hear all about teddy's first day, and how your day was, but I couldn't leave her harry…" he sobbed, and harry held him close.

"Cousin Draco?" they heard a small voice say at the end of the hall. They turned and saw teddy, clutching his stuffed dinosaur.

"Are you ok?" he asked, coming over to them. Draco quickly dried the tears on his cheeks.

"I'm… yeah buddy I'm ok." he said, and teddy shook his head.

"Lying is bad cousin Draco…" he said, and Draco scooped him up in his arms and rocked him softly.

"Nana went to the hospital today. She's alright, but that really scared me, that's why I'm home so late" he said, and teddy nodded. They heard talking in the foyer, and Draco gave harry to teddy, and he went upstairs with him, teddy screaming all the way. Draco took out his wand, and walked into the foyer.

"Draco Lucius!" the voice said, and Draco froze. He looked around him, trying to find his father, but there was no one there.

"In the fire Draco" the voice said, and he saw his fathers face in the fire.

"Dad!" he said, kneeling down in front of the fire.

"Hello son. I heard about your mother… is she alright?" he asked, and he nodded.

"I stayed with her all day, one of the other doctors took over my cases." He said, and his father.

"That's a good boy. Listen, I haven't much time, they're only allowing me 20 minutes. What happened?" he asked, and Draco sighed.

"I'm guessing stress. Aunt Andromeda passed away a few weeks ago, and it really hurt her. You're getting out of Azkaban in two months, so she's got to be stressed about that" he said, and he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Your cousin is the worlds loudest screamer. I swear" he said, and Draco hung his head, and harry looked at him.

"What?" he asked, coming into the foyer, and seeing Lucius in the fire.

"Oh…." He said, and Lucius smirked.

"Draco, look at me" he said, and Draco did.

"I knew you loved him before you knew, so don't try and say you don't. I'm ok with you two. Prison has changed me Draco, and I hope you can see that. Now, what's going to happen to ted?" he asked.

"Harry and I have taken him in. I moved in the day before the funeral, and teddy's really settling in." he said.

"It's time for me to go, so I'll try and get into contact with your mother before I get out." he said, and Draco nodded. The call ended, and they went up to check on teddy, who was asleep. They went into their bedroom, and Draco sat on the bed.

"Should I forgive my father?" he asked, and harry said down beside him.

"I can't tell you that. Only you can make that decision Draco. I think, the choices he made were bad, but he did them to protect you, and your mum, and your mum knows that. I'm sure if your father had the choice, he would have never let you get the mark, and he would have protected you, but if he had, he would have been killed, and you would have gotten the mark anyway. He loves you." Harry said, and Draco nodded.

"Let's just go to sleep?" he asked, and they changed, and Draco cuddled next to harry. he slowly fell asleep.


End file.
